1. Field
The following description relates to a communication technology based on multicarrier transmission, and more particularly, to a technique for cancelling interference between symbols or subcarriers even when a delayed wave having a delay time above a guard interval is generated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, multicarrier transmission has started being adopted in various mobile communication technologies. For example, the IEEE 802.16 and 802.20 which are standards for wireless Internet systems and standards for WIBRO systems have adopted Orthogonal Frequency-Division Multiple Access (OFDMA), and standardization for cellular systems is being carried out by the 3 Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). The multicarrier transmission reflects maximum delay of a wireless channel to transmit transmission symbols into which guard intervals are inserted. Insertion of guard intervals suppresses Inter-Symbol Interference (ISI) caused by wireless channel delay, periodically generates a channel matrix in a receiving terminal and allows simple channel equalization unlike channel compensation of CDMA transmission.
However, insertion of guard intervals may waste transmission power and limited frequency resources. For this reason, studies into reflecting complexity of a receiving part of a terminal in order not to insert guard intervals are underway. Meanwhile, in a Single Frequency Network (SFN) environment, such as a terrestrial broadcasting service or a Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service (MBMS) of 3GPP LTE, extension of propagation paths of multipath waves needs processing of delay waves having a time delay above a guard interval. Various interference cancellation technologies have been developed so far, but studies into interference cancellation providing both a reduction of the amount of calculations and performance improvement have not yet given rise to significant development.